Star Wars Episode 1 - The Phantom Menace (Julian14bernardino style)
Julian14bernardino's movie spoof of Star Wars Episode 1 - The Phantom Menace. Cast *Anakin Skywalker - Kristoff (Frozen) *Padme Amidala - Anna (Frozen) *Obi-Wan Kenobi - Rayman (Rayman 2: Revolution) *Yoda - Olaf (Frozen) *R2-D2 - Sven (Frozen) *C-3PO - Baymax (Big Hero 6) *Qui-Gon Jinn - Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) *Mace Windu - Easter Bunny (Rise of the Guardians) *Darth Maul - Pitch (Rise of the Guardians) *Darth Sidious - Prince Hans (Frozen) *Battle Droids - Raving Rabbids (Rayman) *and more Quotes (Programmes) * Fraps * Adobe Premiere Elements 9 * After Effects CS4 * Adobe Photoshop * LSMaker * WavePad * Bandicam * Trainz 2004 * Trainz 2006 * Trainz 2009 * Trainz 2010 * Trainz 2012 * Microsoft Train Simulator * Speakonia * Cepstral * Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 * Loquendo TTS 7 Director * TextAloud * GIMP 2.8 * Sony Vegas Pro 11 * TGATool2 * and more (Sound Effects) * ray2_sfx.zip * Looney Tunes Sound Effects * Looney Tunes Voices * Cartoon Sound Effects * Train Sound Effects * Car Sound Effects * Explosion Sound Effects * Goofy Yell * Goofy Yodel * Thunder Sound Effects * Sword Sound Effects * Mario Sound Effects * Sonic Sound Effects * Rain Sound Effects * R2D2 Sound Effects * Chewbacca Sound Effects * Goofy Holler * Goofy Yodel * Hanna Barbera Sound Effects * Rayman 1 Sound Effects * Goofy Holler * Goofy Yodel * Hanna Barbera Sound Effects * Looney Tunes Sound Effects * R2D2 Sound Effects * Chewbacca Sound Effects * FXHome.com Sword Sounds * FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds * Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects * Vehicle Sound Effects * Rayman Sound Effects * Looney Tunes Sound Effects * Cartoon Sound Effects * Animal Sound Effect * Rain Sound Effects * Ray2_FX.zip (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) * breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) tpmsaber2.zip *sabrout1.wav *sabrswg3.wav *sabroff1.wav *Hit02.wav *Hit03.wav *sabrswg5.wav *sabrswg6.wav *sabrswg7.wav *sabrswg4.wav *sabrhit5.wav *sabrhit6.wav tpmsaber1.zip *FastSabr.wav *sabrarmb1.wav *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabrswg2.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit3.wav *sabrswg1.wav *sabrhit2.wav *sabrhit3.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcepersuas02.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcelightnin01.wav *forcelitning02.wav soundsblaster.zip *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *probedroidgun01.wav *railchargearm01.wav *railchargeattach.wav *railchargeempty01.wav *railchargefire01.wav *railchargefly01.wav *remotefire01.wav *repeat-1.wav *reptrrico01.wav *sprobegun01.wav *trprout.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *turret-1.wav *wlkrsht2.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *LSwall01.wav *lasrhit3.wav *lasrhit2.wav *LSwall02.wav *Saberblk.wav *sthswng1.wav *sthswng3.wav *sthswng2.wav *4 clash 2 *2 clash 4.wav *lasrhit1.wav *SaberOn.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Autres%20sabres/ *LSsabr01.wav *LSbody02.wav *lsrico01.wav *lsrico02.wav *lsrico03.wav *LSsabr03.wav *LSwall03.wav *LSbody02.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *enemy_saber_off.mp3 *saberoff.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ *saberhum4.wav *saberhum3.wav *saberhum2.wav *saberhup1.mp3 *saberhup2.mp3 *saberhup3.mp3 *saberhup4.mp3 *saberhup5.mp3 *saberhup6.mp3 *saberhup7.mp3 *saberhup8.mp3 *saberhup9.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saberhitwall1.mp3 *saberhitwall2.mp3 *saberhitwall3.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Blocages/ *saberbounce1.mp3 *saberbounce2.mp3 *saberbounce3.mp3 *saberblock1.mp3 *saberblock2.mp3 *saberblock3.mp3 *saberblock4.mp3 *saberblock5.mp3 *saberblock6.mp3 *saberblock7.mp3 *saberblock8.mp3 *saberblock9.mp3 better_saber_sounds.zip *cb_ls_powerdown.wav *cb_ls_powerup.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Allumages/ *saberon.mp3 *enemy_saber_on.mp3 Trivia *This will use the Special Edition audio from The Phantom Menace. *Rayman will be using a blue lightsaber, that will have the sabrout1.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Jack Frost will be using a green lightsaber, that will have the SaberOn.wav, saberhum4.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Pitch will be using a double-bladed red lightsaber staff, that will have the saberon.mp3, enemy_saber_on.mp3, saberhum2.mp3, saberhum3.mp3, saberoff.mp3, and enemy_saber_off.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie.Category:Star Wars Spoofs Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Movies Spoofs